


Buck’s first pinky promises!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is 2 years old., Gen, Toddler Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Maddie sits down with her baby brother and teaches Buck how to make pinky promises!
Kudos: 26





	Buck’s first pinky promises!

Maddie was holding Evan in her lap before she placed Evan on her bed facing her.

“Ok Evan, I’m going to teach you how to make a pinky promise it’s kinda like a special promise just between the two of us.” Maddie told Evan who smiled.

“First thing you have to do is hold out your hand.” Maddie told Evan who did “now I want you to make a ball with your hand.” Evan did which made Maddie smile at her little brother.

“Now stick your small finger out.” Maddie said when she tapped Evan’s pinky finger so Evan stuck it out “now wrapped your finger around my finger.” Maddie told Evan who was laughing thinking this is so funny.

“Good job Ev!” Maddie said as she wrapped her pinky around Evan’s very small one “I promise to be the best older sister I can be, I love you so much!” Maddie told Evan “love Maddie!” Evan said which made Maddie smile “this will be our little code between us.” Maddie told Evan who hugged Maddie. 

Over the years pinky promises have been Maddie and Evan’s thing even when life got hard for both of the siblings they always had their pinky promises to each other.


End file.
